


New Wolf in the Old Guard

by liliaeth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Good Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Good Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Immortal Wives Andy | Andromache of Scythia/Quynh | Noriko, M/M, Multi, Protective Theo Raeken, Quynh needs a hug, Scott Dies, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Needs a Hug, Theo Raeken Needs a Hug, but it doesn't last
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: After Scott is killed by hunters, he somehow manages to recover from what should be unsurvivable, even for an alpha. The worst part though, are the dreams, as he keeps dreaming of a woman locked in a coffin burried in the ocean.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken, Scott McCall/Theo Raeken/Nile Freeman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67
Collections: Sceo Week 2020





	New Wolf in the Old Guard

Scott woke up gasping for air. It was the third time this week that he had the dream of drowning. The other dreams were weird, and scary, but he’d have any of them over the ones where he drowned.

It had all started a month ago, hunters had managed to trap him and had filled the room with wolfsbane gas. When he lost consciousness, he’d thought that was it. That this time, there was no way he’d be coming back from it. There was no by his side to hold his hand, not even Mason, no Mom, to drag him back to life, no matter how much he wanted to stay gone. All there was, was the pain of wolfsbane in his lungs, and the inability to breathe.  
He wondered if that’s what the dreams of drowning were about.

And then he’d woken up in a box still smelling of wolfsbane. He'd pushed his way out of his metal constraints, forcing his claws through the metal. Desperately clawing at it. He’d lost consciousness at least three times before he got himself out of the metal coffin, forcing his way through the soil. There was blood on his chest, he didn’t even know where it came from.

By the time his pack found him, he’d been covered in blood and dirt, staring at the world through a red haze. Theo had been the one to find him. Scott had been unable to talk, and Theo had held him up as they walked to the car. Stunned to find him alive, he said the hunters had been bragging about killing the True Alpha.

Scott wondered if they’d just underestimated an alpha’s healing ability. It wouldn’t be the first time.

But then the dreams had started. The drowning woman, the lovers, the man who drank worse than Scott’s own father ever had, and the young woman with the gentle smile who more than anything, reminded him of Kira.  
Stiles got worried, Malia had pulled away from him, till he got her to admit she’d gone after the hunters that claimed they’d killed him. She’d wanted to kill them, she said. She blamed herself for being unable to do so. He’d pulled her into a hug. Just because they weren’t together anymore, didn’t mean he’d stopped caring about her.

The worst part of it all, was feeling them slipping away. His pack bond to them was slowly chipping away from him. Liam had red eyes now, and the kid was terrified. It wasn’t just the newfound power, it was the responsibility, the notion that now, Liam was the one they looked to for leadership, to be in charge. Or so he felt. Scott had felt that same burden, and he wished he could have saved Liam of it. 

“You can do it. The pack trusts you.” he’d told Liam. “And I’m still here to help you.” Liam had cringed at that, falling in Scottt’s arms, as if wanting to hold on and make sure it was true. Scott held him, trying to be strong, to be in control, not to let him know just how scared he still was after everything.

Scott had waited till he was alone, before he stared in the mirror, expecting his eyes to have gone back to golden, or even blue, the way that Ethan and Aiden’s had. But when he stared at his face, his eyes glowed the same familiar red that they had for the past few years.

He let himself fall further into the shift, his hands forming into claws, his teeth into fangs, darker, more demanding, he barely kept from tearing down the sink.

Then Stiles found the pictures. At first he hadn’t wanted to show them, muttering that it had to be a trick, photoshop. Scott finally got them from him.

It was his own body, cut in half, hands limp, tied behind his back as they’d been in the coffin. His eyes lifeless.

He dropped the pictures and stood there, shaking.

They weren’t fakes.

But Alphas healed better, right? Peter had come back from being put on fire, and Derek killing him right after. Doctor Deaton said it wasn’t the same thing. That there were some things, even an Alpha shouldn’t be able to come back from.  
Deaton had stared at him for a moment, before pulling him into a hug, telling him he didn’t care how it had happened, that he was just grateful they hadn’t lost him.

But was he right? Was Scott even who he thought he was anymore?

He didn’t tell them. Instead he went to bed and as he did, the dreams came back. Pushing at the metal, tearing at it, pushing out and out, and as he pulled out of it, he gasped for air, seeing blue sky as if for the first time in years.

******

  
Quynh was angry, scared and hostile and broken. She wasn’t sure who she was blaming. The mortals that had trapped her, Andromache, beloved, lost, betrayer, who had abandoned her and left her in the cold and dark and broken. Andromache who was in the light with her broken eyes, Andromache who said she’d always be there for her, but had left her cold and lost for so damn long.

She let her anger drive her, pushed at the metal, the broken metal, staring through the Frenchmen’s eyes as he drank himself to oblivion. Seeing the others, Nicolo and Yussef, enjoying the sun. She kept battering at the metal, her hands covered in blood. And then it happened, pain, endless pain.

The lack of breath was far too familiar, “Accept it’ she whispered to the boy. But he was too scared to listen; And then the pain, tearing into his gut, dragging him down into the darkness, and she fled into it with him.

As she gasped for air, water filling her lungs, she felt his pain as the smell of flowers filled his. The musky scent felt comforting, reminding her of a perfume she’d found a few months before the church had captured her and Andromache. Making it feel even more horrifying what effect it had on the boy., as his lungs felt like they were crushed by a weight heavier than the ocean and both of them were desperate for air.

She clawed at her coffin as he did at his, staring into the dark, through red tinted eyes, seeing the world through a haze of blood, filled with an almost inhuman strength, again and again and again, until finally they managed to break out.  
Into the dark of the sea, the dark of the earth, pushing swimming, filled in terror and desperate for air. 

And all she could see was the boy waiting for him, helping to drag him out of the dirt, it was all that kept her from killing the fishermen that dragged her out of the water, as she threw out an endless slush of salt and dirt from her lungs. 

The boy stared up at the sky, at the moon, and she howled for him.


End file.
